


Do You Understand I Love You

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Do You Understand I Love You

“I don’t want to speak to you.  Go away,” you childishly snapped, stomping away from your boyfriend, anger and hurt rushing through your body.

“Y/N! Love, what’s wrong?” Balthazar said, amusement in his voice as he moved in front of your path with his hands out.

“Don’t stand there and act like you don’t know Balthazar.  Do you think this is a joke? Because it’s not.   I’m done. I don’t want to do this anymore,” you choked out, tears in your eyes as you realized what you were saying.

Balthazar stepped back, a look of shock passing across his face.

He studied you.  The flush of your skin, the shaking in your arms, and the utter heartbreak in your eyes. 

“Y/N…”

“Leave Balthazar,” you said, closing your eyes.

“Love…”

“Leave before I go get the boys.”

“I don’t understand what is going on.  Just talk to me!” he snapped.

“Go ask Amber.  Now get the fuck out,” you said, spinning on your heel and almost running to your bedroom, the slamming of the door echoing through the bunker.

“Which one of you apes can help me?” Balthazar asked the Winchester brothers, walking into the library moments later.

“Does this have something to do with the fight we just heard?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Balthazar said. “I believe I’ve been what you humans call dumped.”

“I’m staying out of this one,” Dean said.

“Yeah, I’m out,” Sam chimed in.

“Perhaps this has something to do with your interactions with our waitress at dinner,” Cas spoke up from across the room, not looking up from the book he was reading. 

“What?” Balthazar asked, looking at him in confusion.

“Y/N loves you very much. You’ve not returned those sentiments,” Cas went on.

Balthazar threw his arms up in the air. “Could someone speak English around here?”

“She is in love with you. And not only have you not made it clear how you feel about her, you constantly flirt with every woman you see right in front of her,” Sam said. 

“Of course I love her,” Balthazar declared. “She knows that.”

“She doesn’t.  And the flirting doesn’t help.”

“I don’t flirt!” he insisted.

“Dude,” Dean spoke up.  “You flirt constantly.  I’ve been waiting on her to dump your feathered ass for months.”

“What do I do?” Balthazar said, dropping into a chair.

“Do you really love her brother?” Cas spoke up and asked. “I won’t have her hurt.”

“Yes.  I love her. She's….she’s my mate Castiel.”

Cas stood up so quick he knocked over a pile of books. “Why have you not spoken of this sooner?”

“I would not trap her into something she doesn’t want,” Balthazar replied.

“Will someone tell us what’s going on?” Sam asked, looking between Cas and Balthazar.

“You explain,” Balthazar told Cas. “I need to make this right.” 

* * *

 

When you woke up the next morning your eyes felt like they had sand in them from crying. 

Sighing, you pulled the covers over your head to hide from the day.

“We need to talk,” you heard, and you threw the cover back to see Balthazar sitting at your desk.

“There’s nothing to say. Get out.”

“You are my mate Y/N.  I love you and only you and I am sorry if I have hurt you.”

“Mate? Love? I practically had to pull you off the waitress last night,” you screeched, sitting up and looking at him in disbelief.

“I never touched her. I was behaving in what I thought was a charming manner, I didn’t know it was something different to you,” Balthazar said. “I want to show you something.”

He stood, walking over to stand beside the bed.  “I need you to close your eyes for just a moment.”

You shook your head, crossing your arms.

“Humor me, please?” he asked.

Sighing, you closed your eyes as he requested and felt the pressure in the room change as the lights grew bright before returning to normal.

“Open your eyes,” Balthazar said, and you could hear the vulnerability in his voice.

Opening your eyes you saw his wings spread across your room.  Your mouth fell open in shock, you had never seen an angel’s wings before.  Just the shadow of Castiel’s once or twice.

“Beautiful,” you whispered, reaching out but not making contact.

“You can touch them Love,” he said, pushing one towards you.

You let your fingertips trail across the smooth feathers. “Why do you keep them hidden?”

“It’s easier for us when we are on earth.  It’s less awkward for our vessel.   But they are always there, and humans can see their shadows if we bring them forward, but only mates can see our actual wings. Now do you understand I love you?”

You nodded, still feeling dazed. “I love you too Balthazar. But I don’t like the flirting. It’s not charming. It hurts.  You can be friendly without acting like you want them in your bed.”

“I promise, I only want you in my bed and from now on I’ll be more aware of my actions.  I never want to hurt you.”

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck as he brought his wings up to wrap around you in an angels embrace.

 


End file.
